Caught in between
by nurscutiz
Summary: Puck is dating Finn. When Sam comes into the picture, Puck becomes confused of his feelings. He is not sure who he loves more and Finn asks him to make a decision. Will Puck make the right decision, not hurting the people he cared about?
1. Chapter 1

**Caught in between**

**Relationships involved: Finn/Puck, Finn/Rachel, eventual Puck/Sam.**

******Chapter 1**

Sam came back from the gent's, when Puck decided he and Finn should leave. It was not his idea to have a double date with Finn, and Sam with his unexpected date, Karofsky. It was Finn's idea and he had no choice but to go along with it. The whole thing was too weird and he's not enjoying it a single bit. Unlike his boyfriend, Finn was enjoying himself. The food was great and talking to his football team mates, Sam and David have been interesting. Well, seeing them together was interesting. He never would have guessed Sam and David would pair up as a couple. He thought Sam preferred the badass type of guy…someone like Puck. Well, David was not a badass for sure recalling the fact that he cried for a week when Kurt rejected him for another guy from another school. He could be quite a bully sometimes. Then again, that was before he came out to the whole school during Junior Prom just to impress Kurt and yet still get rejected.

"It's getting late, we should go," Puck suggested while getting up from his seat causing Finn to do the same. "But, Puck…I want to stay. This is fun…" "No, come on, let's go Finn…" He insisted as Finn hold on to his shoulders to stop him from leaving the table.

A commotion between the other couple caught Puck's attention. He saw Sam getting uncomfortable from the way David was touching him, "Dave, David…Stop, uh-"

_What the hell, Karofsky is being such a perv, he just cannot take his hands off Sam. I can't let him do that to Sam._

"Stop it! He doesn't like it." Karofsky lets go of his arm that was wrapped round Sam's waist quickly. He gave a questioning look at Puck who seemed less unhappy after Karofsky listened to him. Puck was satisfied by his actions. He was not aware of Finn's jealousy. He just paid attention to Sam instead of his own boyfriend. Puck left the place as soon as Finn walked briskly out of the restaurant, devastated. Finn was finally aware of his boyfriend's feelings towards Sam.

As soon as they were out in the streets, Puck voiced his thoughts, "My god, that guy is such a tool-"

"So what? Karofsky is NOT your date."

"Yeah, well I have to work with him in football-"

"Just stop it Puck…I know why it bothers you. It's not because of HIM, it's because he's with Sam!"

"What are you talking abou-"

Finn stopped walking and he looked at Puck with a mixture of upset and anger. His eyes glared at Puck, who was confused at the sudden outburst.

"I've seen the way you look at him. I've seen it before. It was the way you looked at me when I was with Rachel." Tears were starting to accumulate in his eyes. Puck was dumbfounded, he did not know what to say and remained silent.

_What? I don't-_

"I know you like me, you like Sam too. But you can't have both. I want you to make your choice, Puckerman. It's either ME or him…I'm going home, just…don't follow me." Finn was crying as he left Puck standing in the streets, numb from what just happened. The sudden realisation of his feelings towards Sam suddenly woke him up from his daze.

_What am I going to do? I love Finn, but I like Sam ever since the first time I laid eyes on him. The kiss, the kiss was….amazing. I never felt that way when I kissed Finn. Finn and I, we've been best friends from the start and I don't want this to ruin our friendship. DAMN, I'm in deep shit. _

Puck let out a loud sigh as he slowly walked home. He just didn't feel like taking a cab, which gives him a lot of time to think about what Finn had said.

About a month ago, Sam had just joined Glee club and Finn was dating Rachel while Puck, he was not dating anyone. It was the same time Puck had sang _Billionaire _with Sam and realised how beautiful he was. Puck liked the way he sound, and the way he played the guitar. Everything about him was beautiful and Puck bet to himself that Sam had a beautiful body too. That was when he wanted to find out and invited Sam to his house to…hang out. Sam, seeing that he had a chance of making a new buddy accepted the offer and went to Puck's house the next day after school.

They hung out, played some video games and Sam had shown Puck some of his hilarious accents that made Puck laugh to tears. He kept holding on to his abs because it hurt so much from all the laughing. It made Sam blush because he had never found someone who loved his accents so much because most people thought it was stupid. Nobody just seemed to appreciate his great talent except Puck. Puck's initial intension of getting Sam into his bed was forgotten. He was having too much fun just listening to Sam's voice and admiring how cute he looked when he blushed.

Two weeks passed by and their friendship had gotten stronger. However, they only stayed as friends because neither of them had made the move. Well, you see, Sam was gay. He knew Puck was too, but he never had a boyfriend and did not know how to show how he felt towards Puck. He also thought that maybe it would be too rushed since they only got to know each other for a week. On the other hand, seeing that Finn broke up with Rachel because he found out that he was not into girls, also because Puck had had a chance to be with Finn, his first crush, Puck started dating Finn.

Everything seemed as though Puck and Sam were not fated to be with each other. Both of them were following different paths and moving on with whatever they had. It however, did not feel right for Sam. He knew that there was a reason he met Puck. He felt that the reason they get along so well was because they were actually meant for each other. Not just to be best buddies. It was all possible between them until Puck started dating Finn. Why would Puck do that?

_(Sam's thoughts) Is it because Puck loves Finn and not me? I thought we clicked, I thought he liked ME. I think I love him, more than I want to. If we were not meant to be, it shouldn't feel like this. I don't like feeling this way. I have to do something to prove that I'm wrong, so that I can move on and stop thinking that I have a chance with Puck. _

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Puck found Sam in the boy's locker room wearing a grey undershirt and black FBT shorts. He was all sweaty and he looked really hot, Puck noticed. "Um, nothing. Just finished up from the gym," Sam replied as he wiped his face with a towel.

"Oh, cool." Puck nodded in accord. "So, what do you think of the Glee club so far?"

"I think it's great, fun! Oh, speaking of glee club, I was thinking of doing a number for this week's assignment and I kinda… need some guys to sing with me because the song sounds better as a group, you know. So I was thinking if you could help."

"Wh..Sure. Of course, why not." Puck smiled.

Sam laughed, because he could not help but feel happy when he talks to Puck. The feeling is mutual but Puck knew they were just best friends.

Right before glee club practice, on Friday that week, Puck and Sam reached early as promised. The group wanted to have a last rehearsal before the performance. The rest of the guys who were supposed to help Sam with the song were late. Artie who was usually punctual was having the runs while Mike, who had worked the previous night, had overslept. So that leaves the two of them sitting in the choir room, chatting about video games and movies.

"Dude, that's fucking accurate," Puck admitted when Sam acted out a line by Darf Vader from Star Wars.

"Thanks, is that my best one yet?"

"The best of the best…" Puck patted Sam on the shoulder. They both laughed. Their laughter stifled and they had a moment when their eyes met for a short while. Sam felt that it was his chance. He leaned in towards Puck quickly, slowing down when their lips were really close. He closed the gap and planted a soft kiss on Puck's lips. Puck gasped but parted his lips as Sam continued to press his against Puck's. He slipped his tongue into Puck's mouth and deepened the kiss, as he pulled Puck closer by the back of Puck's head in his hand. Their mouths enjoying the new taste and soon they were losing their breaths. They parted with a soft smack sound coming from their lips.

They were startled by a sudden clacking of footsteps coming into the choir room. It was Rachel who intruded their perfect moment. Sam quickly jerked his hand away from Puck's neck and both of them looked towards her wide eyed.

"You boys are here already? I thought I was early I wanted to practice my song. Well, since you're here, will you help me?" Her grin was so wide that it made both of them so nervous.

"Uhm…," was all Sam managed to say.

"Sure, Rach. We could help, what do you want us to do?" Puck intersected. Puck eyed Sam for a second, asking him to act cool.

"Great! Let's see…" Rachel continued. She smirked when her back was facing the boys as she looked through her music sheets. There was no way she did not see what had happened between the two of them. In her mind, she was already had a plan to get Finn back and she was going to make sure it was going to work out.

That resulted in Finn finding out about how close Sam and Puck were but Rachel made sure he did not know about the kiss because then her plan would not work. That lead to Finn suggesting that he and Puck should have a double date with Sam and someone he wants to bring. Puck was not at all happy with the idea but it was the only way he could show Finn that there was nothing going on between him and Sam. That plan was going smoothly of course, right until Karofsky comes into the picture and ruined Puck's reputation. Although, Puck is not so sure what his reputation is exactly. To be with Finn, he's first love and be secretly in love with his new best friend, Sam?

_How is that even possible? Can you be in love with two people at once? _

**(After the double date)**

Before you know it, Puck was standing on the doorstep of the Evan, his mind racing to find the right words he wants to say when the door opens.

"Puck?"

"Sam. Um, would you… like… togooutwithme?" Puck rushed his words. "Like, you know, on a date."

"Wh? I thought you're dating Finn."

"Well, clearly that didn't come into your mind when you decided to kiss me."

"That's true…Does Finn know, about that?"

"I haven't told him…" Fuck, he just could not make up his mind yet. He did not want to lose both guys. He needed to know who he loves more. "Just answer the question."

"I…Yes, I would love to." Sam, was shocked at the idea but was excited to know that Puck feels the same way about him.

"Okay," Puck smirked and walked away before adding, "Tomorrow after school, wait for me at the school parking lot."

"Okay," Sam whispered. His heart was thumping fast. He could not believe that Puck, who he has feelings for is finally asking him out.

**So my initial idea was to write a one-shot story. But it turns out, I not very good at it. It just seems a little rushed if I stop at a chapter. Please review and tell me if I should go on or if this ending is fine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Looks like I decided to go on with the story:) It will now be 3 chapters long in total.**

**I just want to say thank you my reviewers, even though there's not many, they still mean a lot to me. It made me feel motivated to write more. Thanks again.**

**Chapter 2**

The instant Puck left Sam's doorstep, he felt as though he made the right choice of asking Sam out. It felt right because it was what he had always wanted to do ever since the first time they met. But no matter how right it seemed, deep inside it still felt wrong.

_I hope I haven't made a mistake. I'm not cheating on Finn, right? I just haven't told him about this. I guess it can wait. Besides, he asked me to make a choice between him and Sam. I can't make a decision without being sure about my feelings, can I? I wish, falling in love was so much easier._

* * *

(A day after the date, at school)

"Sam!" "Oh, hi Rachel," Sam greeted Rachel with an unfriendly tone. Not to be rude but, he just did not want to get too involved with her, after finding that she gave him some information about him and Puck being close, to Finn. Which were true because they were best friends and Finn being the jealous boyfriend he is, assumed that Puck had feelings for Sam, which is also true but Finn does not know. Not until the double date of course. Now everything is a mess and awkward among the three of them, including Sam because he was recently appointed the quarterback for their school's football team.

"We need to talk…" Sam raised his eyebrows, not stopping as he continued to approach the canteen despite taking the hint from Rachel.

"…It's about you and Noah." Sam steps came to a halt at the sudden introduction of Puck into the conversation. His eyes now wide, he turned to face Rachel, giving her the what-about-it look, definitely not liking the way she was smiling at him. She was surely up to something, giving him no chance but to cooperate or she will cause him to get into trouble, with Finn that is.

"I want you to tell me everything that happened during your date with Noah last night." Sam remained silent; he had no idea how Rachel knew about it and why she was so interested in finding out.

Rachel had a hand on her hip while she waved the other hand around, trying to get Sam's attention. "Come on, Sam. Spill it. Or I'll tell Finn that you and Noah kissed in the choir room."

"But, I…Nothing happened," he lied. Rachel chuckled, "Not buying that."

"Seriously? "Rachel nodded.

"Fine, what do you wanna know exactly? That we had dinner, watched a movie, kissed?" Rachel smirked. "Did you guys have sex?"

_What the hell. What kind of question is that?_

"No," he lowered his voice. He was fully aware that people might hear their conversation. He would not want Jacob Ben Israel spreading rumours about him and Puck doing the dead on their first date.

"What does THAT have to do with you anyway?" Sam needed to find out. "Nothing, I… I just wanted to know, because I'm your friend Sam. It's normal for a friend to know what his or her friend have been up to right? Normal."

"I don't get it. WHAT exactly am I up to, Rachel cause as far as I know, YOU'RE the one who's up to something." Rachel was surprised but still kept her composure. She did not know what to say. _Does Sam know that I'm trying to break Finn and Noah up by telling Finn with Sam, just so that I can get_ _Finn back. But does he even know that Noah hasn't broken up with Finn yet and that his relationship with Noah right now is being kept a secret from Finn?_

"Yes, Rachel. I know everything." "Huh?"_ Did he just read my mind? _" Sam rolled his eyes and explained. "I know you think that I'm just another stupid blonde who has no idea that, because I SEEM to be stealing someone's boyfriend that I'm ruining a relationship and that you're happy about it because you will probably get a chance of getting your boyfriend back if everything goes according to whatever evil scheme you have planned."

Sam thought that he had found out the truth about Rachel's ulterior motive but Rachel was not going to fail her plan. She was not going to give in to Sam's oh-so accurate words.

Even though Sam had just read Rachel like an open book, she was not giving up that easily. "I really have no idea what you're talking about Sam. I'm not that evil person you are cleverly describing. CLEARLY, you don't know me well enough…It's okay. I forgive you." Rachel grinned and then walked away, almost too quickly.

* * *

"Hi, Sam," greeted David as he walked pass Sam who was rummaging through his locker. David gave Sam's ass a gentle slap, causing Sam to get startled and accidentally hit his head against the locker.

"Ah, shit! What the hell Karofsky," shouted Sam, rubbing his sore head. "Just stay away from me dude. Okay?"

David, realising how angry Sam sounded, decided to lean against another locker beside Sam's. "Hey, come on. What did I do? I thought we got it going on, hot stuff," he teased.

"Huh. FYI, we got NOTHING going on," Sam shot back, his tone defensive and he really felt like puking from the comment he got from David, earlier. He made sure to slam the locker door hard enough to cause the larger guy to take a step back. "You know, just because I asked you to BE my date ONCE doesn't mean I like you, Karofsky. I only asked you because you were the only gay dude who is available in this school. So get your filthy hands away from me or I'll tell everyone what a big PERVERT you are."

David clenched his fist. It looked like he was going to punch Sam but finally decided not to. Instead he walked away and managed to say, "whatever," through his teeth.

Sam could not help but smirk at how threatened David seemed. He just did not like how he was being treated by David, especially during the double date. Who would have thought, bringing him would become such a problem in the future. He felt like he needed to find a bodyguard to protect him from getting mistreated by David. Sometimes, he feels tempted to shout 'molest' or something so that people would know that David has been harassing him in school. However, that would do him no good because people would think he is weak, or a pussy, or whatever you call it. The fact that he has the courage to stand up for himself, is useless when the people around him don't give a damn about people like David and him, just because they're gay.

Fortunately, Puck was there that night to stop David from making him feel uncomfortable, the same Puck who he has feelings for and had shared a kiss in the choir room. The same Puck who became his best friend since the first day he came to McKinley, and the same Puck who he was going on a date with that afternoon. He felt like he was dreaming because the same Puck, who was all those things, was now walking up to him and giving him a smile which can brighten up his gloomy day.

"Hey, you okay? I thought I heard some locker slamming just now."

"Oh, that. Yeah, it was me…It's nothing. Just Karofsky pissing me off again. Nothing to worry about." Sam chuckled, shrugging his shoulders and blushing a little as he thought about how concerned Puck was being towards him.

"Wait, Karfosky? That tool is still bothering you, he's gonna get it from me." Puck was fuming. _I'm gonna kill him._

"No, Puck. It's okay. I took care of it. It's fine, I swear." Sam grabbed Puck's arm, stopping him from chasing after David who would have already left the building a while ago. _(Sigh) Puck wants to protect me, that is so flattering, but I can't let him do that. I can do it myself. But still, so cool. _Sam blushed harder, letting go of Puck's arm, missing the strong, muscular tautness of it instantly.

Puck calmed down. The touch of Sam's hand sent him a heartening sensation, urging his rage to cool down. Puck realised that every time he was around Sam, he tends to become less… angry. He was not sure if having Sam around was making him feel less vulnerable, causing him to be less guarded of the people around him. It was maybe making him not want to hurt the people around him, like he always does when they make him feel like a Lima loser.

"You sure?" Sam gave Puck a smile.

"Okay," Puck said in accord.

"Um, so…what are you doing here?" Sam asked, he remembered that Puck specifically said meet at the parking lot after school.

"Well, initially I thought of just waiting for you at the carpark, but I had Math class for last period so I skipped it, like I always do for every Math lesson, so I thought maybe I'll meet you here, then walk with you to my car instead. You know, since I have plenty of time."

"Yeah, that sounds practical to me." Sam laughed.

Puck beamed. "So what do you say? Shall we?"

"Okay." Sam walked together with Puck to the parking lot and they both drive off in Puck's car, on their way to their first date, which went really well. Like Sam said, movie, dinner and they kissed goodnight. It was perfect, for both of them.

* * *

Everything was prefect up until Rachel made Sam realise something the next day.

"…be prepared cause you're definitely not going to like what I am about to tell you, Finn." Finn and Rachel were in the choir room arguing about Finn's relationship with Puck. Rachel was trying to persuade Finn to listen to what she has to say, and it's not good news. "Look, Rachel. I told you, there is nothing you can do that will make me become your boyfriend again. Me and Puck, yeah, we may have some issues but I'm sure, we are going to make things work, so if you cannot accept that then, it's too bad for you."

Finn was confident that Puck was going to choose him over Sam. Their lack of spending time together or even talking to each other was just a break from the fighting, he thought. He was convinced that they just needed some time off of each other, Puck giving time for Finn to cool off before apologizing and then they can put their problems behind them, and then start a fresh. What he does not know was that Puck has been secretly seeing Sam for a while and having no problems with choosing the one he wants, and that is Sam.

He could not see that the person that loves him more was standing right in front of him, giving her all to make things work between them. She was trying to make him see that he has made a mistake of leaving her and dating Puck instead. Because with Puck, it was all about the sex and nothing else, it was the only thing gluing them together and that glue is slowly wearing off because Puck has found the person he truly cares about and he truly wants to spend time with. And it was not Finn.

Sam, however, could see it. He could see that things were going to get worse if he does not step in soon enough. He was going to make things work, even if it means getting caught in the mess.

"No, Finn you don't understand. Puck, he doesn't love you. I love you, Finn. Please, you gotta understand, I am trying to protect you here, just let me explain what happened between Sam and Puck."

"What? What happened?" Finn was getting upset; he knew there was something he doesn't know but when Rachel opened her mouth, Sam intervened out of the blue.

"What happened was…" Finn and Rachel stared at the presence of another person who they did not hear come in to the choir room. "…that, and I'm telling you not to make you mad but so that you know the truth… So, Puck asked me out. He asked me out and I said yes, because I thought he was going to break up with you before he went out with me. It turns out he hasn't and I really feel bad, Finn. Now, I know this may sound like I'm trying to avoid getting blamed for what's happened, but I'm not. Because I love Puck and Finn, I think Rachel deserves you more than you may want it to be. She really cares about."

Sam realized Finn was confused. He was. He's feeling a mixture of anger and surprise, but he did not know which to express. He had the urge to punch Sam in the face at that point in time. He had his fist in a tight grip, his blunt nails digging into his palms. Sam took a step back just in case, but it was no use because Finn was already throwing his arm towards his face, hitting Sam hard causing him to fall down and hit his head against a chair. Rachel's scream could be heard from the hallways where students who were busy with their own conversation were startled by the high-pitched sound, coming from the choir room.

Sam was bleeding from his nose, and unconsciously he had tears in his eyes. He kept reminding himself that Finn, he's friend, football mate, just punched him and now he was bleeding from his nose. Everything happened so fast, and he wasn't expecting a punch from Finn. He was feeling light headed, his head hurt. Not remembering if he hit his head on something hard, he just lay there holding his bleeding nose. What would Puck think if he finds out? What would Puck think about Sam when he finds out? _Come to think of it, it was kind of a stupid thing to confess to your friend that you started dating his boyfriend. __I deserve this. God, my head hurts and I can't really feel my nose, shit I think it's broken. _

"Sam, oh my god, are you okay? Your nose, it's bleeding. Finn, do something!" Rachel was frantic, she realized that Finn was not going to do anything because he was shocked or just heartless. So, she helped Sam up, giving Sam her handkerchief to stop the bleeding as they walked to find the nurse.

**That's part 2! So the truth is out and that lead to Finn punching Sam in the face, how will that affect Puck's and Finn's relationship and will Sam and Puck officially get together? Find out after the next update. Leave some comments if you like:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Woah finally back for another update, hope I haven't lost any followers cause it took so long. Been busy with school and studying for upcoming tests. Personal problems came up...no excuses though. BTW, longest chapter I've ever written, so proud.**

**Read and review:D**

**Chapter 3**

**What's to come: The unexpected outcome from Finn caused Sam to question why Puck have not broken up with Finn and he finds out if Puck really loves him.**

_"Sam, oh my god, are you okay? Your nose, it's bleeding. Finn, do something!" Rachel was frantic, she realized that Finn was not going to do anything because he was shocked or just heartless. So, she helped Sam up, giving Sam her handkerchief to stop the bleeding as they walked to find the nurse._

**(Puck)**

"Okay, settle down everyone!" Mr Shue announced as he stood in front of the New Directions. Sam, Finn and Rachel were nowhere in sight. Puck realized something was wrong and immediately raised his hand to be known by Mr Shue. He was less concerned about interrupting the lesson than he was about Sam. It was not like Sam to be late.

"Yes, Puck?" It was not like Puck to be center of attention either. Most of the time, he would just blend in with the wall at the back of the room and pretend to be listening to the Mr. Shue not stop blabbering about sectionals, regionals or nationals. It's always the same old beat the other schools crap and Sue getting on us again and again. It has become so boring after a while, Puck thought.

Everyone in the room was looking at his direction, waiting for him to say something.

"Uhm." Might as well get to the point. "Aren't we going to wait for Sam? And Rachel and Finn of course?" "Finn is at the principal's office. Rachel informed me earlier that she and Sam were going to the hospital and she said something about a broken nose-" "What the hell happened? Is Sam okay?" Puck questioned, referring to the rest of the glee club. He did not want to sound so concerned about someone else. That's not what he's like at all but he really wanted to know what happened to Sam, HIS Sam.

Nobody had any idea what was going on except for Quinn. So, everyone kept quiet and avoided looking at Puck. "Puck, calm down. We don't know what really happened to Sam. I'm sure Rachel will update us on that later. Let's just get back to the les-"

"NO!" Puck took off, leaving Mr. Shue stunned yet another interruption from Puck. He cleared his throat and was about to continue with the lesson when Quinn, out of the blue, ran out of the choir room to chase after Puck. "Anyone else?" Mr. Shue sarcastically asked. _What's going on with the kids today? I can't believe at least half of the New Directions are still here. _Mr. Shue shook the thought off and resumed the lesson of the week.

(At the hallway)

"Puck, wait a second!" Quinn called out, causing Puck to stop and turn around. Quinn did not hesitate to continue, "I know what happened to Sam. I thought it wasn't appropriate for me to say it in front of the whole glee club. That's why I didn't say anything when you asked. Nobody else knows what was going on, before glee today."

"Yea, including me." Puck shot back. Quinn looked insulted by Puck's words. "I'm sorry, what I meant was...why didn't Sam tell me?"

"That's the thing I don't quite understand. But I'm sure he didn't mean to keep you in dark. He's at the hospital with Rachel now, probably getting an x-ray for his nose. Finn blew up when Sam came up and told him about you and Sam dating. I think Sam felt guilty that Finn didn't know or something like that."

"What? Quinn, Finn knows. That's why I broke up with him last night, before things got complicated...And I haven't even got a chance to talk to Sam about it. He's probably pissed at me for not telling him anything." _Shit, I really messed up this time._

"Puck, I think you should go to Sam now. Explain everything to him. Rachel told me that he was really beat up about the whole thing and that he was crying on the way to the hospital, she was sure it wasn't due to the fact his nose really hurt. There was something else bothering him. You should go talk to him."

"You're right, I better do it now. I'm sorry for the trouble, Quinn. I didn't mean to get so worked up. I REALLY care about Sam, and I don't like to be the last person to find out that he got hurt." Quinn smiled, and attempted to push Puck towards the exit of the school building.

"But wait. Quinn, what if Sam doesn't want to see me?" Quinn realized the way Puck talked about Sam was cute and could not help but laugh silently to herself for thinking that Puck was the one for her once, when they were dating.

"Leave that to me, just go. Give him a call to tell him you're on your way there," She advised him.

* * *

**(Sam)**

Sam's nose was in bad shape. The nurse decided that she could not do anything but to ask Rachel to send Sam to the hospital for an x-ray.

"You okay?" Rachel glanced towards the front passenger seat of her car to look at Sam, who was still holding the handkerchief against his possibly broken nose. She could sense the sadness and regret in Sam's features. There was something else other than the fact that Finn just punched him in the face that made him sad. He looked like he was starting to cry.

"m'Fine," Sam barely voiced out his reply. Rachel frowned but chose to let him be and began the drive towards the hospital. That let Sam to be deep in thought.

_I'm so stupid. Puck lied to me and yet I wanted to protect him from Finn finding out the truth. Rachel was right Puck doesn't love Finn. If he did, he wouldn't have gone out with me while dating Finn. He doesn't care about me either, he played with my feelings knowing that I liked him. I can't believe I fell for his stupid words. I deserve to be punched in the face, at least now I realize he's not worth defending. How could I be so naive and believe he only had eyes for me. And that he was going to break up with Finn, for me. He probably regretted saying that to me, that's why he ignored my calls last night._

Sam sobbed causing Rachel to worry about him.

Rachel knew that Sam was innocent from the start. She did not mean to hurt him, she just wanted Finn to break up with Puck so that she could have a chance with Finn.

_Sam doesn't deserve this, it was meant to wound Puck for stealing my boyfriend…fine, ex-boyfriend. Finn belongs with me and Puck had no right to snatch him away from me. I feel bad for Sam, though. Look at him, he's probably thinking that Finn's a jerk. _

A tear fell down Rachel's cheek. Just thinking about how sad Sam was, she feels sad too. She didn't mean to get Sam involved. Sam was crazy in love with Puck, surely he still does. He would do anything to protect Puck. But who would have thought he would put himself in Puck's spot and lay everything out to Finn.

Rachel sighed. "Sam, I'm REALLY sorry." Rachel apologized. She realized that part of the reason Sam got punched was because Sam had found out what she had been up to. Sam remained silent, his face was covered by his hair, he was still staring out of the window and not saying anything until after a while, which sounds something like "I don't blame you," to Rachel.

While Sam was getting his x-ray done, Rachel sent Quinn a quick text to keep her posted for what was going on. Quinn had been worried about Sam ever since he came to her the night before, to talk to her about Puck.

Sam told her how he felt about Puck and Finn. He also told her he thought the reason why they didn't have sex on their first date was because Puck was still doing it with Finn. He was okay with it at first because he knew he wasn't ready for that yet, considering the fact that Puck was the first guy he ever had feelings for.

After about fifteen minutes, Rachel got a reply from Quinn saying that Puck was on his way and that she should leave Sam at the hospital so that he would have no choice but to go home with Puck. That way they could talk.

"Sam, uh thank god. I'm on my way to the hospital now. Wait for me." Puck immediately informed when Sam finally answered the phone call. It took two missed calls, a text message from Puck and Rachel leaving, to get Sam to give in and answer the call.

"Puck, you don't have to-" "Yes, I do. Just stay there. I'm on my way right now." Sam could hear the worry in Puck's voice. Sam remained silent until Puck hung up the phone. Sam heaved a sigh of frustration.

He looked into the mirror in the hospital toilet and scanned his bandaged nose. The doctor advised him to take a break from football for a few days before his nose heals. It was not hurting that much anymore, but the impact from Finn's punch would definitely leave a scar on his beautiful face, he reckoned.

_What am I supposed to do now? What Puck did was wrong. He lied to me about breaking up with Finn and I end up getting the hit. I can't even look at him without feeling angry and frustrated. I don't what to say to him. I'm so confused._

Sam's phone beeped as he received a text from Puck 10 minutes later, saying that he reached the hospital and was waiting for him outside.

"Sam, are you okay? I heard what happened from Quinn. Why didn't you call me? I could have driven you here instead."

Puck finally paused to let Sam answer the questions. "I'm fine. You were in class, and besides Rachel was with me. She insisted on sending me to the hospital to get an x-ray...You didn't have to come, Puck." Sam really meant when he said the last sentence. He really did not want to see Puck then. He did not feel like talking about how he feels either. He felt awkward all of a sudden.

Puck looked concerned. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I just...just want to go home. Please just send me home, okay." Sam pleaded.

"Sam, what's wrong? I'm sorry I messed up." Puck still tried to get through him. Sam did not make eye contact with the stud and was staring at the floor.

Puck took a step closer and attempted to hug Sam. Sam did not return the hug. He was disappointed, but the feeling Sam's warm body against him was enough to make him feel better knowing that Sam was safe.

Sam dodged the kiss that Puck also tried to give on his lips. Instead Puck kissed his cheek and let go of his embrace.

"Fine, let's get you home." Puck gave up. He did not know what's got into Sam but he let the matter rest for now.

* * *

(A week later)

**(Puck)**

Sam gasps at the sudden feeling of Puck's hot breaths on his neck. His body was immobile under Puck's hold, as he was pressed down on the floor. Puck begged him not to leave the house but he would not listen and he ended up being pinned down by the stud. Puck was not giving up the chances for them to be together.

He did not want anything that happened to cause their friendship. He needed Sam to see that he will do whatever it takes not to lose him. He just needed to know what's on his mind. Sam has not been himself lately. Puck tried to reach out to him but failed ever since the punch from Finn.

Puck started kissing and sucking on Sam's neck and down his chest causing Sam to make noises of pleasure with a mixture of hate. Puck tried harder. Sam grunted at the touch of Puck's tongue on his sensitive spot just below the ear.

Puck lifted his head to look into Sam's eyes. He saw the tears welling up as he read the hurt in those eyes. "Talk to me, Sam. Don't shut down on like this," Puck begged, loosening his grips on Sam's wrist. His tone was as sincere as possible, persuading Sam to open up to him.

Puck did not understand why Sam was ignoring him and refusing to talk to him all of a sudden. Sam had been avoiding him ever since. He wanted to know what he did wrong. If only Sam could see that.

**(Sam)**

It was exhilarating to feel the touch of Puck's lips on his skin. His best friend, first love and man of his dreams making him feel good while their bodies were so close to each other. The pleasure of Puck's tongue roaming and tasting his neck that way was beyond. It does things to his body, he cannot explain. But why? It shouldn't be that way. After the way Puck treated him, like he was a substitute for Puck's his confused feelings for Finn.

Sam pushed Puck away from him so he could sit up and finally tell Puck how he feels.

"I feel like a fool, do you know that." Sam laughed sarcastically, "I was so stupid to fall for your words, Puck." He was holding back tears.

"I'm the fool in this relationship, Sam, not you." Puck tried to make Sam feel better.

"Oh! Is that what you call this? A relationship?" Sam raised his voice, his tears started falling down his cheek. "You were basically in a relationship with two people at once and you think I would be okay with that just because you admit you're stuck in between two guys and cannot make a decision about who you love more?"

"Sam – "

"No, I get it! You are just using me. You knew that I can give you what Finn can't give you… and that's romance. So you took advantage of my feelings for you to get what you wanted…."

Sam's breathing escalated, "…at the same time, you wanted sex so you couldn't let go of Finn because you thought that I wasn't good enough…I'm just your back up plan. Is that what you were planning to do from the start? When Finn finds out about you and me, you were going to let him break up with you and I was supposed to be there, the love struck puppy, to take you home and make you feel better? How could you Puck, I thought you really love me. I guess I was wrong, I guess I was too stupid to even realise that before I went out with you. I trusted you."

Sam was losing control of himself. He was really hurt. He has kept those feelings of hurt for far too long and now he was just letting everything out in the open without any boundaries.

The past week has not been the best days of his life. It was a nightmare for him. Having feelings for the guy who make you feel like dying inside was not what he expected when he fell head over heels for Puck.

* * *

Sam sat cross legged on the floor with his arms wrapped around himself. He was sobbing and tears were falling non-stop from his red, swollen eyes. It made Puck break down from the site. Not being able to be the one soothing him and making Sam feel better was just heart breaking.

"Sam, please… listen to me. Look at me, right this instant." Puck used a stern voice, wanting very much for Sam to listen. He sat a meter away from Sam, not wanting to chase him away for being too forceful.

"I love you, Sam. I would never do anything like that to hurt you. I'm sorry if I did, but I honestly didn't mean to. And if you think I'm just using you for…romance, you're wrong. I do want to have sex with you Sam but not because I love sex but because I want to make love to you, someday. When it's the right time."

"You keep saying you love me Puck but I don't believe that crap. You said you were confused and you needed time to figure out some things. If you loved me, why did you have to think about it and wait to break up with Finn."

"That's where you're wrong. I did break up with Finn after we went on our first date. During the date, I realised that you were the one for me. On that same night I went to Finn's house and broke up with him. I was going to sing to you to tell you how I feel about you during glee but then things happened and I never got a chance. I made a mistake and I'm sorry, please forgive me Sam."

"You could have texted me or answered my call or something. You made me think you regretted saying that you love me."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't know you called until later that night. I left my phone in the car while I went to talk to Finn. We fought for a long time and when I came back, it was already very late. I didn't want to disturb by calling you back because I knew you would be asleep before midnight. I wanted to break the news to you in a special way the next day."

"Why?" Sam wanted to know. He had stopped sobbing and was quite shocked because Puck cared about him. He was wrong.

"Because you are very special to me, Sam. You're more important than anyone has ever been to me. I knew you were something the moment I laid my eyes on you when you first came to McKinley," Puck admitted.

Sam realised how much he had doubted Puck and how it was his fault their relationship was affected by it. "Puck, I'm sorry-"

"No, I'M sorry. I should have told you that from the start. I should have had the balls to ask you out before we even became best friends." Puck realised, they had never made it official and now was the time for him to show Sam how much he really cares. "Sam…will you be my, one and ONLY boyfriend?"

Sam smiled at the cheesiness of proposal and crawled into Puck's arms. He closed the distance between them, eager to feel loved by his man.

"Yes, yes Puck….I love you so much," Sam whispered into Puck's ears as he wrapped his arms around Puck's neck.

"I love y-" Sam kissed Puck's lips before he could finish. Sam could taste the saltiness of his tears and the sweetness of Puck's mouth all mixed together into the long passionate kiss. Puck pulled Sam's body closer by the waist and remembered how much he missed the warm feeling. He smiled against Sam's mouth, at the thought. _You belong with me._

**THE END**

**Alright! So I hope you all are happy. I know I am:).**


End file.
